Lizard Graveyard Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-lizardgraveyard-island v22x.png}}Once upon a time, there was a glorious dynasty of monsters everyone knew by “The Lizards”. The Lizards were known for their might and their riches. However, the Lizards had a strange way of understanding wealth. They didn’t believe that riches should be transferable, rather, they should be earned. Every one of them worked hard their entire life to accumulate as many jewels and as much gold as they could, and when they died, they were buried with their treasures. There was something else that made the Lizards unique: They were extremely selective with their relationships. For this reason, each generation of Lizards had fewer members than the previous one, until it got to a point where the last generation had just one member: Ugluk. Since he was a baby, Ugluk fought by his family’s side, accumulating riches to make them proud, but when his parents got old and died, he was left alone. The pressure of maintaining his family’s glory got the best of Ugluk and, little by little, he went crazy. To this day, he spends all his time in the dynasty graveyard, keeping tomb raiders away from his ancestors’ remains and riches. Big and bulky thieves have got no chance against Ugluk. He’s been picked on by them so much that he’s developed strategies to defeat them effortlessly. But the day has come, the arrival of a new type of thief, one that Ugluk isn’t quite used to: Her name is Zunobia. She's slimmer and more agile than the other thieves that have breached the Lizard Graveyard, she's deadlier than them and, on top of all, she's a professional tomb raider - graveyards are her playground. So what happens now? Will Zunobia be able to destroy all that matters to Ugluk, or will Zunobia become just another name on the Lizard Graveyard's list of failed thieves? Maze Paths Kal'Drekk |rarity=epic |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=35|prize3= |cost4=40|prize4= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost5=45|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |cost7=55|prize7= |cost8=65|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost10=80|prize10= |cost11=85|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=135|prize15= |cost16=150|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=185|prize18= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost19=205|prize19= |cost20=225|prize20= |cost21=255|prize21= |cost22=280|prize22= |cost23=315|prize23= |cost24=350|prize24= |cost25=385|prize25= }} Mothman |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=45|prize3= |cost4=50|prize4= |cost5=55|prize5= |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=65|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=100|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=130|prize15= |cost16=140|prize16= |cost17=150|prize17= |cost18=165|prize18= |cost19=180|prize19= |cost20=195|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |cost24=275|prize24= |cost25=295|prize25= |cost26=325|prize26= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost27=350|prize27= |cost28=380|prize28= |cost29=415|prize29= }} Kihaku |cost2=60|prize2= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=70|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |width=2px|color=mediumspringgreen}} |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=100|prize13= |cost14=105|prize14= |width=2px|color=mediumspringgreen}} |cost15=110|prize15= |cost16=115|prize16= |cost17=125|prize17= |cost18=130|prize18= |cost19=135|prize19= |cost20=145|prize20= |cost21=150|prize21= |cost22=160|prize22= |cost23=165|prize23= |cost24=175|prize24= |cost25=185|prize25= |cost26=195|prize26= |cost27=205|prize27= |cost28=215|prize28= |cost29=225|prize29= |width=2px|color=saddlebrown}} |cost30=235|prize30= |cost31=250|prize31= |cost32=260|prize32= |cost33=275|prize33= |cost34=290|prize34= |cost35=305|prize35= |cost36=320|prize36= |cost37=335|prize37= |cost38=350|prize38= |cost39=370|prize39= }} Ugluk Main Path= |cost2=65|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=70|prize4= |cost5=75|prize5= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost6=75|prize6= |cost7=80|prize7= |cost8=85|prize8= |width=2px|color=mediumspringgreen}} |cost9=90|prize9= |cost10=95|prize10= |cost11=100|prize11= |cost12=105|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=115|prize14= |width=2px|color=mediumspringgreen}} |cost15=120|prize15= |cost16=130|prize16= |cost17=135|prize17= |cost18=140|prize18= |cost19=150|prize19= |cost20=155|prize20= |cost21=165|prize21= |cost22=175|prize22= |cost23=180|prize23= |cost24=190|prize24= |cost25=200|prize25= |cost26=210|prize26= |cost27=220|prize27= |cost28=235|prize28= |cost29=245|prize29= |cost30=260|prize30= |cost31=270|prize31= |cost32=285|prize32= |width=2px|color=blue}} |cost33=300|prize33= |cost34=315|prize34= |cost35=330|prize35= |cost36=350|prize36= |cost37=365|prize37= |cost38=385|prize38= |cost39=405|prize39= |cost40=425|prize40= |cost41=450|prize41= |cost42=470|prize42= }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=240|prize2= Total: 21 |cost3=260|prize3= Total: 33 |cost4=280|prize4= |cost5=305|prize5= Total: 46 |cost6=330|prize6= Total: 61 |cost7=355|prize7= Total: 78 |cost8=385|prize8= |cost9=420|prize9= Total: 97 |cost10=455|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=300|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=320|prize12= Total: 151 |cost13=340|prize13= Total: 169 |cost14=365|prize14= |cost15=385|prize15= Total: 189 |cost16=410|prize16= Total: 212 |cost17=440|prize17= |width=2px|color=purple}} |cost18=485|prize18= |cost19=495|prize19= Total: 238 |cost20=530|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=490|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=515|prize22= Total: 321 |cost23=540|prize23= Total: 349 |cost24=570|prize24= |cost25=595|prize25= Total: 378 |cost26=625|prize26= Total: 409 |cost27=660|prize27= |width=2px|color=purple}} |cost28=695|prize28= Total: 442 |cost29=730|prize29= |cost30=765|prize30= Total: 477 |cost31=805|prize31= Total: 515 |cost32=845|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=650|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=670|prize34= Total: 621 |cost35=685|prize35= |cost36=705|prize36= Total: 653 |cost37=725|prize37= Total: 687 |cost38=745|prize38= Total: 722 |cost39=765|prize39= |cost40=785|prize40= Total: 759 |cost41=805|prize41= Total: 798 |cost42=830|prize42= |cost43=850|prize43= Total: 838 |cost44=875|prize44= Total: 880 |cost45=900|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=820|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=865|prize47= Total: 1,030 |cost48=910|prize48= Total: 1,081 |cost49=960|prize49= |cost50=1010|prize50= Total: 1,132 |cost51=1065|prize51= Total: 1,184 |cost52=1120|prize52= Total: 1,236 |cost53=1180|prize53= |cost54=1245|prize54= Total: 1,289 |cost55=1310|prize55= Total: 1,342 |cost56=1385|prize56= Total: 1,397 |cost57=1455|prize57= |cost58=1535|prize58= Total: 1,452 |cost59=1615|prize59= Total: 1,508 |cost60=1705|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=1795|prize61= }} Zorgon Limited time path available for: |cost2=55|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= |cost4=75|prize4= |cost5=85|prize5= |cost6=95|prize6= |cost7=110|prize7= |cost8=120|prize8= |cost9=140|prize9= |cost10=160|prize10= |cost11=180|prize11= |cost12=205|prize12= |cost13=230|prize13= |cost14=265|prize14= |cost15=300|prize15= |cost16=340|prize16= |cost17=385|prize17= |cost18=440|prize18= |cost19=500|prize19= |cost20=565|prize20= |cost21=645|prize21= }} Gallery File:Gr-news-maze-lizardgraveyard-tlp v3.png Maze-island-maze lizardgraveyard-bg-background-currency.png Received_2678608268897733.png